puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
K Bec Her's
K Bec Her's is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew flies the flag of Fleurdelisee. History K Bec Her's was founded on december 23, 2007 by Sissi and Vnica. The name K bec her’s represents our geographical origins as we are from Quebec (Canada). Proud creation of the crew on december 23th (2007) was the result of a common project between friends Sissi and Vnica. It was determined that both of them would act as co-captian and therefore, managing the crew would be a team effort. With that in mind, Vnica as the first official captain and Sissi as senior officer, crew promotion and recruiting started on sloops. One week after crew launch, K bec her’s had acquired enough notoriety to create its own flag. January 1st 2008, the Fleurdelisée flag was now the official flag of our quickly expending crew. Soon enough, loyal members joined our ranks and worked hard to help get the crew stronger. Experience and daily recruiting motivated co-founders to acquire longships as Unfriendly Mackerel and Hot roach set sails, restless, attacking brigands and barbarians crossing their path. Over a period of 8 weeks more than 100 pirates joined our ranks, that number to this day now being more than doubled. On April 12th 2008, after only 4 months of existence, K bec her’s had raised to the top by acquiring the prestigious mention of 1st crew in Cobalt ocean, working hard by doing daily pillies, strong recruiting and steering up a lot of crew action! After a lot of efforts leading to success, K bec her’s lost the was hit by its own version of «Black Tuesday» as numerous none subscribers crew mates were lost into the computerized unknown. Over 150 members were «erased» of the crew ranks leaving the 220 crew members total down to a mere 66, also losing a few boats. Not discouraged by the task of rebuilding our name and crew, it is with a lot of solidarity of unaffected crew mates and loyalty to the crew that some disbanded members came back to our ranks to quickly restore the crew of about 40 members. Restless efforts from devoted officers led to retrieving our usual numbers of members and greatly contributed to the restoration of the #1 crew title in July 2008. Commemoration of our raising from the ashes is now monthly celebrated as a crew party is held in Sissi and Vnica’s mansion on Sakejima Island. Many prizes are given to different tourney winners (usual bord games as well as hide and seek). Donation by members gives us the opportunity to distribute the value of about 50,000 poe in goods. Of course, the traditional wining of a sloop is always very fun as a lot of members now own a sloop won at one of our events! All members are welcomed as the more the merrier! Public Statement CREW WEBSITE: http://www.k-bec-hers.fr.gd" --- Ask to join our big family! --- Crew party every month with alot of prizes to win (poe, trinkets, sloops, swords, bulgeons, etc.) Extended Public Statement Puzzle Pirate is a GAME! Enjoy your playing and don't take things too seriously! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Proud FOUNDERS of this young yet strong crew are SISSI and VNICA. We work as a team and both keep track of the wereabouts. We are from Quebec and speak both english and french. Thank you for being open minded and not censoring the french speaking crew members ! Bienvenue a tous les francophones! ------------------------------------------------------------------- NON NEGOTIABLE RULES OF CONDUCT: #RESPECT from all members at all times, thus contributing to healthy crew and game life. Also, encourages players to be part of our crew! #NO LAZERS are tolorated : no need to ask to be look out! #DO NOT HARASS TO BE GUNNER and always ask the captain in charge before taking a gunning station. #TO EACH SHIP IT'S CAPTAIN ! Always respect the captain of the boat, regardless of rank in the crew. We are now an important crew and, aiming for the top, we need good loyal players to contribute to our TEAM EFFORT. ------------------------------------------------------------------- We offer good avantages to our crew members: a) good crew life and atmosphere, b) crew fleet provided: :SLOOP : Crewed Boat (ported at Sakejima) :CUTTER: French Sole (ported at sakejima) :LONGSHIP : Merry Pike (DN port), :BAGHLAH: Elegant Sailfish (sakejima) :WAR FRIGATE: Bilingual Becker (DN port). Before taking a crew ship, please check the Officer Bulletin at the helm and restock the boat after pilly accordingly. Usage of the ships are closely monitered. FOR MORE INFO ABOUT CREW FLEET, CHECK THE OFFICER BULLETIN ON THE CREW BOATS. ------------------------------------------------------------------- PROMOTIONS: When joining our crew you are AUTOMATICALLY CABIN PERSON. ----- To become PIRATE or higher ranked, you need be a subscriber ( puzzle pirate rules). Let us know you are a sub and you will be promoted. ----- To be an OFFICER, two options are possible: a)Owning a boat and have proper training to use it ( if not, we will gladly help you out!) AND/OR b) Have satisfying stats in major puzzles and bnav. N.B. A short training is mandatory to learn how to lead a K bec her's pilly. ----- FLEET OFFICER: #owning a boat ( necessity) #having very good stats #Respect and promote all rules of conduct established. And contribute to the crew by behing active (run and join pilly, do flotillas, organise special event, contribute to crew funds). #Maturity and good jugement is mandotary! #All FO work as a team! will be promoted crew members who have won and kept their respect and are liked by fellow members. #You need to be nominated by a FO then voted by them as the best officer to be promoted to FO that month (or more ofthen if we juge thats right). ----- SENIOR OFFICER: Look on the crew Website -------------------------------------------------------------------- PLEASE NOTE: WE VIEW OUR FLEET OFFICERS AS PART OF HIGHER MANAGEMENT AND ARE TRUSTED AND VALUED. THEIR OPINIONS AND INPUT ARE TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT. Crew Articles K bec her's pirates must have good manners. Here is some things you should do: #Always ask PTB (Permission to board) before clicking to go on a ship. #Say Ahoy to your fellow crew member when they log on. #Never leave during battle. #Don't tell another officer what they should do. #If your talking to only one person, take it to tells and don't spam the crew chat. #Don't use crew chat for advertising. #Don't beg. N.B. If we have to many complaints about a pirate breaking those etiquette rules, we might dismiss that person from the crew. Rules For Officers: #Before you start a pilly, LOOK AT THE DOCK AND MAKE SURE THERE'S NO OTHER CREW PILLY AT SEA. #If you want to start a pilly and another boat is out, ASK THE OFFICER IN CHARGE IF YOU CAN HELP. If not, inform the officer that your starting your own pilly. #If your using a crew vessel, always look at the officer bulletin at the navigation wheel. Then, look in the hold to see the stock level. ALWAYS RESTOCK TO THE HIGHEST AMOUNT. (ex: Officer bulletin says: 20 fine rum and 50 small Cbs. Hold: 30 fine rum and 100 small Cbs. ----» You stock 30 fine rum and 100 small Cbs at the end of pilly). #NEVER LEAVE A PILLY WITHOUT PORTING AND DIVIDING, if your the officer in charge. If you must leave, ask another officer to help you port and don't forget to unlock your boat. #If you have connection problems, leave your ship unlock during pilly or flotilla. N.B. Breaking those rules could result in an expulsion or a demotion for a probation period. Senior officers list: #Vnica (Co-founder of the crew) #Avrin (Chief of security and party planner) #Avarstash (Trainer and supervisor) #Scottsbluff There's a maximum of 4 senior officer spots. Inactive SO's will be replaced. PS: DON'T ASK TO BE SENIOR OFFICER. IF YOU FIT THE PROFILE AND WE NEED ONE MORE, YOU'LL BE ASKED TO STEP UP.